Wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books.
Prior art wireless communication devices can “simultaneously” be in contact with two or more networks. However, to reduce part counts, some components in these devices are used to provide communications with multiple networks, such as communication subsystems. When a prior art device is in contact with two communication networks, it needs to be able to maintain connections and transfer rates for both networks. Some networks and data transmissions have specific quality thresholds that need to be maintained. Prior art devices do not adequately adhere to such thresholds when accessing the “other” network.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.